Naruto's Wedding
by traceurwolf
Summary: This is my one-shot of Naruto's Wedding after the war. Ofcourse its a NaruHina. Enjoy. Rated T for language. adngo714 was the first to answer correctly on who Gramps was and so this is what they chose for their one shot.


**Authors Note: The person who won the little question chose this as the one-shot so here goes hope you like.**

"Ugh your so freaking troublesome." Sighed one of Naruto's closest friends Shikamaru.

"It's not my fault, like I was ever good with this kinda crap, I never needed to wear one of these things, aye Sasuke how bout you quit being a pain and help out." Naruto yelled as he struggled to get into his tux.

"Hn." Sasuke Uchia's trademark response was all he got in return.

"How about either you can help out or I'll go tell Sakuraaaaa that you were trying to ruin Hinata's big day." Naruto threatened.

"O boy um ok yeah uh ok here you should try it like this and see if that works and here ya go." Sasuke jumped right to helping hearing that, I mean really who the hell didn't fear a regular womens wraith let alone a freaking shinobi with chakra enhanced punched. Yes he learned to fear those quite early on in the relationship.

"Thanks buddy I'll remember to let her know how much of a help you were." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah yeah you ass, you gotta stop using that on me or I'm a start telling Hinata all the dirty things you tell us about what goes on in th…" He started till he got a chair thrown at him.

"Fine were even but you keep your mouth shut." Naruto yelled.

"God you two are so troublesome, women are troublesome, this whole thing is troublesome." Whined Shikamaru. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Oh no your not, if you think your leaving me here to deal with him alone then I'm a tell Temari how you've been complaining about her voice and I'm sure I can exaggerate a few things." Sasuke hollered.

"Ugh dammit fine, your such a pain." He sighed.

That's right people it's Naruto and Hinata's big day. Things have finally settled after the war and love was in the air.

"Naruto, you never did tell us anything about how this whole thing started." Choji said walking in with a bag of chips.

"Wellllll it's kinda funny actually, right as she was about to get attacked by one of those white zetsu things I jumped in and saved her then right as I was about to leave she grabbed me by the arm and planted one right on me, haha if you thought I was bright as a star then woohoo you shoulda seen me when she kissed me. Then of course given a few seconds to process what had just happened she turned back into her old self and welll knocked right out red as a cherry." Naruto said.

"Well that doesn't explain how your getting married now. I mean she did try to save you and told you she loved you back when Pain attacked." Shikamaru retorted.

"Okay well at that time I had a lot of shit goin on so I couldn't exactly do anything then and as well now that things finally settled down I wanted to make everything up to her so…"

**FLASH BACK:**

Naruto's walking along the streets, hands behind head, enjoying the summer night breeze. "That's it I'm goin to do it." He thinks to himself as he takes to the roof tops to get to his destination quicker. He arrives sooner then he expected and scoped out a path to his ultimate goal. He inched along the walls until he was finally under the select windowsill. He knocks on it a few times to get her attention and finally right before he decides she isn't there she pokes her head out. Hinata takes a few looks around but sees nothing then looks down to see those deep blues eyes that haunts her dreams.

She jumps back letting out a yelp as Naruto jumps in and shushes her so he wont be caught and found out before he could even attempt his mission. She's a deep red and only moments from passing out. Hinata looks down and pokes her pointers.

"Hey Hinata, I was ahhhh hoping ya know if you'd like to go get ramen with me sometime." Naruto babbled out tripping over his words. She only stared at him in disbelief turning redder and redder. "Hinata! Wait, wait just gimme an answer before you pass out."

"Y-y-yes." She barely got out before the bell rung and she was out.

"Narutoooooo!" Yelled Hiashi. Naruto smacked his forehead. Dammit he thought to himself. "I don't care if you stopped the war or not you don't just sneak into my daughters room at night." He stated eerily calmly. "Come here boy I tell you something." He demanded. Naruto looked at the window and back at Hiashi seeing him shake his head. Naruto just knew there was no way out so he did what he was told. Hiashi leaned down to his ear and whispered o so quietly.. "I respect you boy but you gotta ask permission first, 64 palms."

**PRESENT:**

Naruto shuddered as he recalled this part with all the boys laying on their backs crying laughing so hard.

"Shut it asses, you go try and get hit with one of those techniques by the clan head leader of all people." Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, sorry continue." They said.

**Re- FLASH BACK:**

Hinata woke up later that morning and walked downstairs to see a still paralyzed Naruto laying in the middle of their sparring grounds where Hiashi had dumped him off to rest under the stars. "Oh no, it's Naruto I better run before he sees me." She screams in her mind.

"Hey Hinata can you help me out here please." He begs. "Dammit" she reprimands herself mentally.

"Uh N-n-naruto wh-what are you d-doing there?" She whispers.

"Oh well umm your father caught me last night and decided he needed to teach me some ground rules." He chuckled. "Oh no so last night wasn't a dream. Wait OH YES!" She hoorayed in her mind.

" Um-m oh ok, here." She says walking over and applying a few pressure points allowing Naruto to be free again.

"Wow thanks Hinata." He said giving her a hug turning her into a cherry. "I feel better then I did before he paralyzed me."

"Y-y-y-yeah n-n-n-o pro-problem." She said trying not to pass out.

"Anyways about our umm errhem date.. I was hoping we could later tonight if that's okay with you?" He asks. She could only respond with a nod. "Great I'll see you at 8 then." He said running off as she decided it'd be great to get an extra nap in before hand. Ya know all that beauty rest and such.

Later that night the two met at the famous ramen stand no other then Ichiraku. Naruto of course was the first to be there. He saw Hinata walk up in a beautiful white kimono with purple petal dancing along the bottom and sleeves. He looked down a little said at wearing his regular orange jump suit. She saw his sad look and immediately started blaming herself for crap. He saw her start looking like she was freaking or something and decided he'd start the evening off with something big. He jumped up grabbed her hand pulling her to the stand and gave her a quick kiss. "O yeah scoreeee!" He thought to himself.

She eeped and ducked down a little trying not to pass out. Naruto just chuckled.

"ahhhhhhh eeeee hhheheheheh soooo cute." Ayame squealed.

"Good you finally saw how much she liked you my boy." Teuchi chuckled.

"Yeah.." Naruto mumbled still feeling a little moronish for not noticing.

The rest of the date went well as they just talked about small things. How they're lives were after the war. They finished their food and Naruto argued he should walk her home as it was only right. They reached the Hyuuga grounds and Naruto looked at her.

"Ok thank you for the great date, it was awesome." He yelled throwing up thumbs up. "So I was uhhh think that maybe it would be cool if you were my girlfriend."

"YES!" She yelled out in pure joy, finally she was gonna be with him, the boy she loved from the start.

"Hianta!" Neji yelled seeing Hinata tangled with arms and legs wrapped around a beat red Naruto.

"Oh my!" She eeped noticing what she did, she got off rambling apologies to a dazed Naruto. "w-w-wll good n-night." She whispered but as she started to turn Naruto decided to get into action and end the night with a bang so he grabbed her shoulders and planted a deep one right on her lips. She squealed loudly and passed out as Neji lept to attack Naruto raging that he would do such a thing to his innocent niece, Naruto took off saying he'll talk to Hinata later.

**PRESENT:**

"Haha Neji chased me practically throughout the entire village that night. But yeah that's how it started and it just grew from there." Naruto sighed in joy.

"That's just like you." Choji said.

"Alright boys, time for the big moment let's role." Naruto said.

They walked out to the alter. Lined up with Naruto in the lead being the groom, Sasuke the best man and Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and Shino the settled in their respective spots and awaited their dates and soon to be wife.

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"Hinata hurry up they are out their and waiting." Yelled Tenten.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Sat Hinata in her dress freaking out.

"Oh my, Hinata stop hyperventilating and get your gorgeous butt out her for the knucklehead." Laughed Sakura.

"But what if and then what about and how about and and." Hinata continued to freak.

"Oh hush it already and get out there." Ino said pushing Hinata out of the doors to her awaiting father.

He father gasped at his daughters beauty. A shoulder less extravagant white dress that reached down to her feet and danced around behind her. The dresses top a smooth shiney white with purple rose petals along the side under her arm that curved around and ended where her belly button is. The bottom wavy and fluffy also a shiny white. He put out his arm and she grabbed it, he could notice she was practically having a panic attack.

"Calm down my daughter, you are not doing the hyuuga any pride freaking out like this." He said laughing. He and his daughter had gotten much closer and she had forgiven him for his past stupidity and ass holeness.

"I just hope that I'm what he really wants." Hinata confesses.

"You are more then any man deserves." He started. "Naruto has said this himself on multiple occasions, he adores you like no other man could. You have chosen nicely Hinata I am proud of you both." She teared up at her fathers direct but comforting and loving words.

"Thank you father." She said.

"No problem not lets go get you married." He smiled and off they went.

They walked through the doors and Naruto couldn't help but blush and gawk at the beauty of his wife. She walked arm and arm with her father to the alter then she stepped up as he went and took his seat. Tsunade then read them through the ceremony and they read each other their vows.

"Hinata you have been my love since the war and would have been early if I hadn't been such a knuckled head." He took a second as everyone chuckled. "I love you with all my heart and only hope that one day I can show you how much you mean to me. I will try everyday to be a man worthy of your love." He finished slipping on her ring as she started crying.

"N-n-aruto.. Haha I haven't stuttered in so long. You have been my strength, my light, my confidence and my drive for as long as I can remember. Ever since that day you protected me from the bulleys in the forest I have loved you with all my heart. I hope to be a wife you can be proud of as I will do anything and everything I can to keep you happy. I love you, I always have and will. She finished slipping on his ring.

"By the power within me and these giant breasts I announce you husband and wife." Tsunade said with a smile.

Everyone cheered as their future Hokage and his first lady walked off the alter followed by the groomsmen and brides maids. They went to the dance floor and danced and drank until the sun went down and the stars were shining.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm never letting go." Naruto said hugging his wife deeply as she blushed. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She returned as they kissed deeply.


End file.
